Blue,White and Yellow
by D.Spice
Summary: Set after Graduation. The Dino thunder rangers must cope as two rangers find new love in each other and one is left out on the Cold. Trethan Slash.
1. School daze

The Sun was setting on the school ground of Reefside High casting a dark shadow over the buildings and

the few remaining cars in the lot. A few kids walked here and there mostly dealing with summer school

Sitting in a nice white jeep in the parking lot looking quite relaxed was Trent Mercer.

Idly checking his watch every few minutes his hazel eyes trailed over the grounds at the teens coming

out. He sighed some rubbing his black hair back and leaning back in his gray seat.

"He's so late" Trent spoke softly in an annoyed tone but oddly a smile quirked on the side of his lips.

He was always late Trent knew this. He would always get so caught up in his studies that when they had

something planned he was always the one to remind him. Trent was patient though maybe that's why

He would sit back and dare waiting on him to show up. He looked around the grounds a bit more then

Spotted him running out of the double doors jacket all messed up, backpack hanging off his side messily with a few papers sticking out the zipper.

Trent smiled and turned the jeep on his eyes staying on the boy running up to him and quickly getting in

the jeep.

"Oh my god I am so sorry Trent. We started talking about the new Spaceman Z show and before we knew it the janitor was telling us most of the school was cleared out."

"That's fine your always late anyways Ethan" Trent said dryly getting a startled look from Ethan.

"I'm not always late! I have great timing!" He smiled though and buckled in.

Trent saw that Ethan was nervous and smirked learning over in his seat to Ethan. Ethan was so busy looking forward that he didn't notice until Trent was right on him. He turned to him just in time for their lips to connect. Trent had to hold back a laugh as he deepened the kiss feeling Ethan push back on him after a moment. Trent retreated and studied Ethan's face noticing his cheeks flaring a darker brown.

"You said not infront of the school." Ethan's voice was breathy and he couldn't get rid of the huge smile plastered on his face.

Trent chuckled and leaned back in his seat buckling in and driving off slowly "But we aren't right infront of the school are we?"

Ethan broke out of his blush and rolled his eyes tossing his backpack to the floor. "You are a dangerous Latin Trent."

Trent laughed loudly "I couldn't resist my chocolate" And to his delight Ethan's cheeks rose again giving him a nice sense of victory.

Ethan looked over at him and smiled putting his hand on Trent's leg feeling it shiften under his touch. He was the one to chuckle now as Trent cursed giving Ethan his own win in their little game.

"So what are we doing?" He said looking at the road.

Trent turned the corner quickly "Kira is having a show at Hayley's. Don't tell me you forgot about that?"

Ethan's expression darkened some "Are you sure she wants us there? I did kind of steal you."

Trent sighed some it had been only a month since him and Kira had broken up. Trent had gone thru a dark time then. It was right at prom when he had noticed something about himself and Kira. He didn't even ask her to the prom for one and he found himself getting jealous of Ethan's date. Jealous of some girl he never met. At first he figured he was being silly or someone spiked the punch but over the course of the night things changed. Funny how it was Conner that noticed it first.

Flashback-

Trent sighed standing near the punch bowl scooping out his fourth straight cup. He turned his eyes falling back on Ethan and his date dancing it away to one of kira's slower songs. He wrinkled his nose in disgust a bit and sipped on the juice.

"Well you look like you want to barf." Trent blinked and looked to the voice catching Conner staring at him refilling his own cup. "What's up?"

Trent shook his head "Nothing just relaxing" His voice trailed as Ethan dipped his date his smile big and it tugged at Trent's heart more than it should.

Conner sipped his drink and smiled some his eyes darting between Trent and Ethan. "Ethan is getting his groove on out there. Never thought Geek boy could move like that."

Trent shifted some "Me either."

Conner smiled again a devilish look coming over his face "So why don't you go ask him for a dance?"

Trent's eyes shot to Conner with a deer in the headlights look. Conner smiled again his assumptions all cleared now so he could go on. "Don't think I haven't noticed. You've been firing daggers at her the entire night."

Trent shook some and looked back to them. _Was I that transparent?_ He gulped his punch down and looked back to Conner who seemed to be expecting some retort and Trent had took too long "You know I'm with Kira!"

Conner chuckled "Not tonight you aren't. Funny when you and she are a couple." Trent felt like Conner slapped him right then and quickly tried to compose himself.

"Just because we didn't come to prom together doesn't mean I suddenly have the hots for Ethan." He said that part a little lower as he moved to the wall leaning against it. Conner joined him and smiled again.

"You know I don't care if you are gay. Couple of the guys on the soccer team are and they are pretty cool bros now if you want Ethan then you better make some moves."

Trent looked to Conner and couldn't help but smile. Conner somehow despite being really crazy at times brung him to the real problem now. _Am I gay? _Trent rubbed his chin and thought about it for a bit. He had always been slightly attracted to guys but he also liked the female form too. He always ignored the part of him that screamed at him to try dating a guy once Kira entered his life but lately he didn't feel the same way he used to about her. Being evil strained them to thin and yet Ethan had been on his mind and was there when he needed someone to talk to.

"Conner" he began "I think the correct term is bi." He sighed some and Conner clasped his shoulder.

"I'm not going to ask what you see in Ethan of all guys here. But stop wasting time and talk to him!"

Trent shook his head softly "Kira I can't just break it off with her then ask one of her best friends out."

Conner lifted his head thoughtfully "We will worry about that after the prom."

End Flashback-

"Trent!" Trent broke out of his memories and looked back at Ethan who seemed to be almost in a panic to get his attention. Trent smiled quickly "What did you say?"

Ethan sighed rolling his eyes "I'm going to put spacing out on your scorecard. Anyways do you think she wants us there?"

Trent turned another corner and nodded "She told Conner to ask us to come. He said something about she is trying to not let our friendship die. Besides we were teammates for too and she doesn't want that strained."

Ethan shrugged and shifted back into his seat. Looking at the buildings speed by he knew they were coming up on Hayley's soon. "I don't know what to say to her." He said finally "Funny how a month ago I could say 'Hey Kira! Need me to mix your tunes?' And now." Ethan sighed and Trent's stomach twisted.

"I'm sorry" He said his voice obviously pained "If I had just shut up and..." And suddenly he was silenced by a pair of dark lips falling on his cheek. He almost swerved right off the road with that movement as he turned to Ethan retreating to his seat.

"I'm not mad at what we have now Trent. I came to my senses and you did too. I'm mad at us for hurting Kira and losing her as an awesome girl pal for a month."

Trent sighed pulling up to Hayley's Cyberspace which seemed overly packed tonight more than any other night. For some reason Trent felt some sense of foreboding just looking at it and he squeezed Ethan's hand. "I know I hate that we kept ourselves distant and used Conner of all people as a middle man."

Ethan chuckled and opened his door "We might as well get this night over with right?"

Trent gulped and nodded getting out of the car that same looming feeling taking him over. _This is going to be a long night _He thought to himself as they headed for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley's Cyberspace bumped with the band tuning up for the show. Teen moved about everywhere talking and sipping on all manner of drink. Hayley was always busy during the summer and especially now that the Rangers were so well known in Reefside everyone treated the town like some tourist retreat. Of Course Hayley would never turn away costumers it just meant more lovely business for her to keep her busy and bring in the cash flow. Nothing could go wrong tonight nothing at all in her mind.

"Hayley!" She sighed cursing herself and turning to the voice slowly. There stood Kira decked out in a fashionable one piece black dress with black stockings and tall boots with yellow laces.

"What's wrong Kira?" She said as sweetly as she could.

"I can't do this. I can't meet them right now!" Kira said rather flustered

Hayley sighed as she knew what all this was about. She saw it happen Trent breaking up with Kira followed by Trent and Ethan getting close. She saw Kira float away from the group with Conner pulling her back.

"You were the one telling them to come here." Hayley pointed out filling out a drink order.

Kira shook her head some "Yeah but then I thought about it and went 'what the hell am I thinking!' Hayley tell them to leave or something. Call off the entire thing!"

Hayley sighed some and put her hands on Kira's shoulders "Kira they want to see you as much as you want to see them. You have to suck it up and talk to them."

Kira looked down sighing loudly "You're right Hayley I just it still hurts." Kira bit her lips and Hayley squeezed her affectionly.

"Don't worry I will be here for support along with Conner and Tommy."

Kira smirked "Knowing Conner he will just make it worst." Turning away from Hayley Kira stopped dead in her tracks. Ethan and Trent were coming thru the door still decked out in ranger colors they could never escape. Her eyes trailed on Ethan who didn't seem to be in any chipper mood right now but she did see his hand grasping Trent's tightly. A ting of jealously crept up into her chest as she then looked to Trent looking suave as always and keeping close to Ethan. Kira couldn't do it not this time as she turned to make a beeline for the stage to get farther away Conner's arm grabbed her and turned her around.

"Now now you should say hi." Conner said with a smile.

"Were the hell did you come from! " Kira almost screamed then shut up "Conner left me go "She gently pushed against him but it was too late. Trent and Ethan stood infront of her trying to force smiles. She reached deep inside of her and welled up a smile of her own noticing them release their hands.

"Hi." She said weakly her eyes dropping to the ground to stare at her boots

"Hey" Both Trent and Ethan said together their eyes on the floor too. For a moment the air was thick with tension all three of them unable to say anything else. Conner sighed and rubbed his head quickly coming up with something.

"So middle of summer eh? So hot outside."

"It's hotter in here." Ethan said without thinking receiving a quick glance from Trent.

Conner rubbed his head again and looked to Kira quickly "Kira! So what songs you singing today?"

Kira looked up at Conner and frowned some "My standard songs although I did write a new one during this month. "

Trent and Ethan both visibly cringed and Kira slapped herself a bit for saying that now. The three of them lapsed into silence again with Conner finding no way to change it. Suddenly a blur of yellow latched onto Trent and Ethan sending both of them into defensive stances tossing their elbows back. The mystery yellow blur hit the ground coughing some "Dude do you hit all your friends like that?"

Trent and Ethan turned with Ethan gasping "Dustin?"

Dustin rubbed his belly as he got up smiling and rubbing his moppy head "Hey bros!"

Kira raised a eyebrow eyeing the former yellow Ninja storm ranger. "Why are you here?"

Dustin smiled wide "Well you know I was just in the neighborhood and.."

"Dude Blue bay isn't that close" Conner said dryly

Dustin was about to speak when a blue purse collided with his head and he fell forward onto a table. The owner of said purse smiled at the group in front of her pushing some of her blonde hair back.

"Hey guys" Tori Hanson said not paying attention to the hurting boy on the table.

"Tori!" Kira bounded past the boys and hugged Tori having become close to her ever since their little team up to fend off Lothor and Mesogog teaming up. "What are you doing here?"

Tori returned the hug and smiled "Well knucklehead there wanted to come here and ask you all something. And of course I was elected to drive him because no way is he getting my van."

Kira nodded then blinked "Wait ask us what?" Just then Kira heard her band mates on stage call her name and sighed "Can it wait till after I finish my show?"

Tori nodded "Of course. I rarely get to hear you anyways."

Kira smiled quickly "Awesome" she turned to the other boys and sighed to Trent and Ethan before walking past them to the stage.

Rick and Alan glanced to each other on stage as Kira's band mates they mostly did the setting up for her while she warmed up. Since she seemed to be having a bit of drama today they took extra care to finish up everything before she got to the stage. Only right now they were in a bit of a jam.

"Rick please don't tell me the speakers are busted." Alan said messing with the guitar in his lap. He had the same rocker look as Kira having some yellow on his belt something Kira said they should all have some of.

"Hey don't blame me! Michael is supposed to handle the speakers and he is running late as usual!"

Alan sighed glancing to Kira "She's going to blow up at us about this."

Rick nodded then smirked "Michael will get it worst for being late so we might want to tell her anyways."

Alan raised a eyebrow "You just want to get him in trouble."

Rick nodded "Of course!" He then waved to Kira "Hey Kira!"

Alan sighed as he saw Kira bound to the stage smiling at them like they saved her from lions about to rip into her.

"What's going on?" She said cheerfully with got a cringe from Alan but Rick just smiled.

"Michael is late and he didn't fix the speakers from last time." Rick said quickly

Alan gasped at him for lying like that and looked to Kira who had a less than happy expression

"Oh great now I can't even play! What else will happen today I wonder?" Kira suddenly cursed herself for saying that as the next few moments happened in a blur. Michael came into the Cyberspace in a rush with his keyboard. He ended up slamming into Dustin who again resumed his position on the table face down but not before bumping into Ethan who fell into a waiter holding a huge stack of strawberry drinks. Everyone seemed to stop as the tasty drink flew across the Cyberspace onto its unwitting victim...Kira.

Kira stood there her mouth open covered in smoothie as everyone in the cyberspace watched her in horror. Kira suddenly just screamed "That's it!" She bolted to the door mumbling bad idea over and over again Hayley looking on with sympathy on her face.

Tori sighed and looked to the boys "I better follow her." And with that she disappeared out the door after Kira. Conner looked to Ethan who looked super guilty moving over closer to Trent who gave him a comforting pat.

"Man that was Gnarly." Dustin said getting up off the table leaning onto the bar and ordering a smoothie of his own seeming to be non-affected by the events.

"I wish I had your recovery skills" Conner said dryly as he sat next to Dustin with Ethan and Trent moving closer. "So what did you guys come here to tell us anyways? I'm sure Tori will mention it to Kira now so ask away."

Dustin smiled and pulled out a white paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and held it out to the boys displaying a nice looking hotel in the mountains with some pools around it.

"Well we wanted to know if you guys want to go on one last summer trip!" Dustin said with a perky tone to him.

Conner rubbed his chin "Dude i wanted to head somewhere before everyone parted ways. Sounds like a ton of fun right guys?" He said glancing to Trent and Ethan.

Trent sighed "Yeah sounds like fun. I've only been to a mountain resort once." He smiled to Ethan "All the free internet you could want."

Ethan's eyes lit up at that "Oh man I could still level my orc warrior!"

Conner groaned "Dude you will be at a resort! You can game anytime later."

Dustin grinned "Plus there will be tons of girls. I'm sure we could all find one."

Trent and Ethan groaned and Conner started to laugh loudly with Dustin looking on with confusion. Conner had forgotten to mention the newly gay couple whenever he talked to Dustin so of course he would be confused.

"They don't really need to find girls Dustin."

Dustin blinked some then smiled "Oh yeah Trent is with Kira and Ethan is with that geek girl right?"

Conner's laugher would not let up and it got worse when he saw Trent and Ethan shooting daggers at Dustin. "No they just prefer sausages"

"Sausages? There will be plenty at the resort!" Dustin said ignoring Conner's laughing and the glares of the two embarrassed teens.

"Nah they just...dont pitch for our team." Conner said biting his lip.

"Reefside has a baseball team?" Dustin said getting his drink from Hayley and sipping on it noticing her glaring at Conner.

"WE ARE GAY!" Everyone stopped and looked to Trent who instantly moved over to Ethan putting an arm around him. There were some whispering about their disgust some girls whining about how cute they were together but the most shocked look was from Dustin who almost choked on his smoothie.

"What since when?" He said after he recovered from his coughing fit looking to them for answers

"A few weeks after prom" Trent said smiling some "So Conner didn't tell you."

Dustin frowned some "He didn't mention it! But Dude that's fine by me I have a few gay cousins and all that. And now that I know you two could totally share a room." Dustin said wiggling his eyebrows at them.

Trent smirked and looked to Ethan who seemed to get the same idea as Trent leaning closer "Well as long as the room has great internet."

Hayley suddenly appeared again next to Dustin "Boys while I'm not the expert on this at least stay protected." All four boys suddenly flared red and Hayley grinned turning to do more orders.


	3. Chapter 3

Kira moved fast down the road stomping as she did. She ignored everyone that stared at her like she was a crazed woman because quite frankly she didn't care right now. Everything was too much for her today. From Ethan and Trent waltzing in hand in hand to the drums being busted to the damn smoothie on her chest. It was too much for a girl to bare today.

She would have kept going if a hand didn't grab her arm and yank her back. Kira almost fired back an elbow but the person was far too fast grabbing her elbow and spinning Kira around. Kira's face was stoney as she faced Tori who seemed mildly amused about it all.

"You done walking like a crazy woman?" she spoke calmly

Kira was about ready to scream until she suddenly laughed out loud getting a nice look from tori. "I'm a mess aren't i? Oh god there is strawberry all on me!"

Tori sighed pushing her purse up her arm "Please tell me you didn't just notice that? Need a lift home?"

Kira nodded very thankful none of the guys came after her. She couldn't stand looking at Conner or Dustin right now much less face Trent and Ethan at the moment. Of course she realized how much of a mistake it was to ask tori for a lift as suddenly she was rushed up with tori in a ninja streak only taking seconds to reach her small house.

"Oh god" Kira said steadying herself after they landed in her front yard "Next time warn me when you're about to do that."

Tori giggled softly "Sorry" She looked over to the house "Parents home?"

Kira shook her head walking up to the door "Gone for a week. Business as usual for them" She reached into her boot and pulled out a small gray key. Slipping it in the lock she opened it walking in letting tori follow before shutting the door.

"I just realized something. You probably have smoothie all over the city." Tori chuckled again as Kira rolled her eyes heading up to her room.

Tori looked amused again as she entered the room. Ranger colors never died as Kira was a fine example. Yellow bedsheets, Yellow closet, Yellow TV it was no wonder the walls weren't filled with yellow posters of yellow things. Tori found that even funnier and laughed again to herself causing Kira to glance to her.

"What's so funny?"

Tori waved her hand sitting down on the small computer chair in the corner "Nothing. So...whats going on with you and the guys?"

Kira feared this she didn't want to talk about the guys right now. But Tori would not come along without asking and Tori didn't even know. Kira pulled her shirt off and tossed it in the hamper trying to think of a response.

"Nothing just had a fight!" She said that a bit too loud and knew it didn't come off well when she heard Tori sigh.

"Kira Ford. I'm your friend here. A Girl as well I know you broke up with Trent but something else was there."

Kira pulled on a black shirt with yellow stripes shutting the closet swiftly. She looked over to Tori and caught her eyes they were supportive and ready to listen. Kira smiled and moved over clasping tori's hands.

"I'm so glad we hang out you know that?" Tori nodded with a smile and a still expectant gaze. Kira sighed and sat on the bed's edge facing Tor.

"Remember I told you Trent had found someone else? " Tori nodded "Well that someone was Ethan."

Tori's eyes with wide and she gasped "Oh no. So that's why there was so much tension. Since when did they come out?"

"Apparently it came out of nowhere! Although I guess Trent gave me hints." She sighed rubbing her forehead "It's not being gay that bothers me. It's the fact that they are gay...together. I can't help feeling that Ethan stole Trent from me."

Tori nodded rubbing her chin "It would seem that way. But Kira you know they seem really sorry for that and I know them they wouldn't hurt you."

"Well they did. I want to patch it up I really do but it's hard." Kira said falling back on her bed.

"Well I guess you wouldn't want to go on a trip if they were there." Tori said looking off. Kira rose up from the bed onto her elbows raising an eyebrow.

"Huh a Trip?"

Tommy Oliver rode up to the Cyberspace running late as usual. He groaned brushing a hand thru his black spikes shoving the door open.

"Why am I still hanging out with these kids again?" He said to himself as he walked to the entrance of the Cyberspace. The kids were out of school and they were not his students anymore but he felt attached to them like they were his kids. Bratty and crazy kids but his kids nonetheless. He knew he would have to say goodbye to them once college started and it kind of made him want to spend more time with them.

Tommy walked into the Cyberspace and was greeted with a lovely scene. Conner and Dustin were arm wrestling on a table with Trent and Ethan actually egging them on. Hayley was cleaning a streak of strawberry that seemed to stretch all the way to his position at the door and there seemed to be a lot of chatter about Gay boys. Tommy was just about to make a heel turn and go out the door when he heard it "Dr.O!" Tommy turned around and forced a smile walking over to the gathered boys.

"Hey Conner, Trent, Ethan. Dustin why are you here?" He said his head falling to the moppy headed teen.

Dustin smiled wide and shoved a paper into tommy's face "This dude! A Swanky Resort I asked the guys to come to! "

Tommy pushed down the paper and grunted "First don't call me dude and second a resort? Can you guys even afford that?" Tommy said his eyes sweeping over everyone but Trent.

"I can pay for Ethan." Trent said almost too quickly getting a smirk out of Conner.

"Dude no worries my Dad knows this guy who is cousins with the hotel manager! We get like three free rooms!" Dustin spoke so loudly Tommy could swear everyone could hear him clear outside.

"Well as long as you guys are behaved and ask your parents I'm sure they wouldn't mind. " Tommy added to himself 'And it gets you out of my hair' He suddenly noticed the band was there but Kira was not. "Hey where is Kira?"

"They scared her off" Dustin said his hand waving over Trent and Ethan as they stared holes into his skull.

Tommy frowned and looked to Conner for answers. Conner shrugged leaning back on the counter. Tommy decided to ask Hayley moving to where she stood bent over cleaning up the floor. Tommy sat at the table right next to her and glanced down at her.

"What did the kids do this time?"

Hayley snorted lightly "Make a mess of my place" she said dryly

"Besides that" He said not able to get a smirk rising from his mouth

Hayley rose up rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand "Kira just had a string of bad luck. Coupled with her nerves being on edge." Hayley noticed the lack of orders at the moment and sat next to Tommy. "Trent and Ethan are really tearing her up inside."

Tommy nodded glancing at the couple who seemed to be off in their own world now playing at a computer Trent comfortably keeping his arm around Ethan.

"It's not like we can break them up. If they are happy it's just something she has to get over."

Hayley sighed "Your so clueless Oliver."

Tommy looked a little shocked and gasped "I'm clueless?"

"Yes you" She said pointing "It's not that easy for girls to get over breakups. Especially when her best friend is now with her former ex. It's almost a rule not to date your friends it will take longer."

Tommy shook his head "That doesn't change what I said about her getting over it."

Hayley had the right mind to sock Tommy but instead just looped her arm in his "You are so delightfully clueless. I wonder what I see in you."

Tommy had to smile now and leaned over to her "How about a dashingly handsome ranger of many colors?"

"Yeah yeah yeah Mr. Rainbow" She said dryly before leaning up and kissing tommy lightly on the lips. Tommy returned the small peck hearing a EW from the corner of his ear.

"You know what will be hardest for her? If she goes on this trip she will be forced to interact with them."

Tommy sighed "I bet she isn't going then. I doubt she will put herself thru that."

"I'm in!" Tori was so taken aback with how fast Kira responded she felt like she had been punched. She had to double check and make sure.

"You sure? Dustin will be asking the boys that mean Ethan and Trent run ins."

Kira bit her lip before speaking "I need this. I need to go and be around them. "Her eyes gazed downward "I don't want to go to New York without this being cleared. I want my friends back."

Tori smiled softly and placed her hand on Kira's "I'll be there every step of the way."

"Did I mention how awesome you are?"

Tori smiled again "Multiple times."

Kira suddenly leap up and reached under her bed pulling out a yellow suitcase. Tori laughed out loud alarming Kira. "What is it now?"

"It's just...you...have...a...yellow...suitcase!" Tori said her breath caught up in her throat. Kira looked to the suitcase then back to Tori and suddenly got it. She smiled sheepishly brushing her hair back.

"Ranger colors die hard?"

"Indeed! Tori said pulling her blue bag closer and causing both girls to giggle.


End file.
